


Unlocked

by Dorinda



Category: Rubicon
Genre: Canadian Shack, Canon Gay Character, Hypothermia, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorinda/pseuds/Dorinda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is brought through some of those doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlocked

They carried Walter from the snowmobile to the cabin, Will on the left and Kale on the right. Will was sure that Kale could have done all the carrying himself, but he seemed to have a strong need to keep his right arm free.

Inside the enclosed front porch was another door. It felt like metal, though it was subtly designed to look otherwise; it sat perfectly flush with the wall and bore a heavy deadbolt. Kale uncovered a hidden keypad in the wall and entered a passcode before turning the lock. Will remembered watching _Get Smart_ reruns, back when he used to have time for TV--the tunnel of clanging spy doors, each more imposing than the last. Kale's world felt like that tunnel, turned into a maze.

They sat Walter on the bed. Kale looked at Will, and from his expression and the movement of one hand, Will was actually able to understand what he wanted. It had taken a while, and now that it was happening, it gave him a chill entirely unrelated to the weather. He set himself to stripping the borrowed clothes off of Walter, who sagged against the headboard, too dazed and cold to shiver.

By the time Walter was bundled under sheets and blankets, Kale was well into his bug sweep. He prowled the room, catfooted, tracing the device in a well-worn pattern. Not until he was entirely finished did he give Will another look, and Will knew what it meant: You Are Now Safe To Move About The Cabin. For certain values of safe.

Kale crouched by the corner woodstove; Will plucked at the zipper of his coat and regarded the semiconscious Walter uncertainly.

"You don't have to," Kale said, his voice as low and dark as the clouded winter-noon sky outside. Will looked at him--intent on building the fire, avoiding Will's eyes--and again understood.

"I know," Will answered, and unzipped his coat. He stripped to his boxers and climbed under the blankets behind Walter, sliding up against his icy back. After only a couple of minutes, Walter started shivering, and Will held on to him, relieved.

Kale finally came to the bed and swiftly undressed down to boxer briefs and neat, compact muscles, slipping in without disturbing the building warmth, matter-of-factly taking Walter in his arms. Will eased away toward his own side of the crowded bed.

Kale's hand stopped him, light and deliberate on his shoulder. "He still needs you."

Walter murmured something, weakly turning his head, and Will leaned to him. "Sorry?"

A little chuff of a laugh through chattering teeth, unbelievably, and then Walter repeated: "He means _we_."

Will blinked.

"That includes him," said Walter.

Will hesitated one more moment until he dared glance at Kale. And over Walter's shoulder, Kale's eyes relented, deliberately letting him see the request there.

When Will moved close again, Kale's hand settled on his arm. Careful. Very still. But surprisingly gentle, and even if only for now, willingly at rest.

  



End file.
